Finally
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: He had finally gotten the nerve to ask her, she had agreed. This was for testing the waters only but they both knew that it would turn into something more. FitzSimmons pairing, alternate ending of Season 2, Episode 22.


**Just to let you all know beforehand, this is an alternate ending to the last episode of Season 2. There will be spoilers for the last episode for all of you who have not watched the episode so far so you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in this series. It all belongs to their respectful owners. I do own the idea though.**

* * *

Finally

Simmons looked at herself in the mirror, slightly contemplating why she seemed to be checking her appearance so much tonight. It wasn't something she did often, checking to see if she looked perfect and her hair was curled enough. Wondering if her outfit was appropriate for the occasion…

 _But it's for Fitz…_

She shook her head to try and clear it before glancing at the clock again. It was almost five, the time that she would go and accept Fitz's offer. They would make their way to a restaurant, not that Simmons knew which one it would be at. She had left the lab early to come and get ready, slighting wondering now if she should have told Fitz that she had accepted _before_ she had come to get ready, so that he would have the chance as well…

 _No point dwelling on what I didn't do._ She told herself before glancing in the mirror again.

The dress she had chosen wasn't overly fancy, more for if they were going on a picnic. The main color was a dark blue with white fringe on the arms and at the bottom with the overall dress reaching just below her knees. This had been accompanied by a longer, simple white jacket and some dark blue maryjanes.

She briefly wondered whether or not she would be too dressed up…

 _Or maybe too underdressed?_

She shook her head before turning away from the mirror and walking towards the door, figuring that now would be as good a time to go and accept Fitz's offer.

* * *

Simmons now realized that she was completely underdressed. Fitz had been dressed in a tux and ready to go, leading her out of the base to a fancy car. She had given him a questioning look and he had replied that Hunter had helped him rent it for tonight. Fitz hadn't told her where they were going and she quickly found out that it was a fancy Italian restaurant just a short drive from the base. She had found it queer that their main base was so close to a town but then shrugged the concern away.

 _Coulson has his reasons so it can't be too dangerous._

They had then been ushered to a table, with couples all around them. They had ordered quickly, with Simmons wincing at how expensive the prices were. Despite being with SHIELD, it didn't mean that you got the best paycheck…

 _Not that I mind, I get a lot more life experiences with SHIELD than I would at a regular job anyways…_

Fitz had told her that he would pay, which made her move to object before figuring that arguing over who was paying wouldn't help anything. So here they sat, waiting for their food, in silence. Neither knew how to start the subject, and Simmons vaguely wondered if this was such a good idea.

 _If we don't know how to talk about it, then how can anything change between us?_

She looked around at the other couples, once again noticing how dressed up they were. She looked down at her own plain dress and frowned.

 _I should have seen if I could have borrowed a dress from Skye…_

"Are they making you uncomfortable?" Fitz voice surprised her and she looked at him in confusion before realizing what he was asking. She was about to open her mouth and tell him 'no' but he stood up a second later.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Simmons resisted pulling him back down, knowing that he would still make his announcement. Everything became silent as the other couples looked towards Fitz, confusion and annoyance on their faces.

"Uh… um…" She saw Fitz glance down at her in nervousness before looking back towards the attentive, but annoyed crowd. "Simmons here looked just as great as all of you and you're making her nervous so I would appreciate it if you would stop staring and… yeah…"

Fitz's drive seemed to have left him as he sat down with a blush on his face, with Simmons feeling a blush appear on her face. She glanced over to see all the couples reluctantly move back to their conversations, glancing over at them every few minutes, making her more self-conscious.

 _Still… that was really sweet of him…_

She reached across and squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

Her heart soared when he smiled back, before looking around for their waiter, probably wondering where their food was. Now that Simmons thought of it, there had been a few couples that had come after them who had gotten their food. They finally spotted her walking towards another couple that had just come in. Fitz smiled at Simmons before getting up and walking towards the waitress.

 _I wonder if there was a problem…_

She diverted her gaze to look around at the other people in the restaurant, observing to see if anything seemed off about the situation. Nobody seemed to be nervous or out of place, so she could only shrug and put her thought away.

 _Doesn't seem to be very likely…_

She looked back towards Fitz to see him walking back over. She could tell by his posture that he seemed a bit upset and she wondered why that was. He had sat down and she had automatically asked,

"What's wrong Fitz?"

He must have been deep in though because he startled a bit before realizing what she had asked. It must have become habit for the two of them to ask and answer questions.

"The waitress just forgot to put the order in…" Simmons couldn't help feeling puzzled at that.

"But how? She had it written down and went back to the kitchen almost immediately…" Fitz just shrugged before they both went quiet, both too absorbed in their theories as to try and discuss them with each other. Simmons was startled a bit when she felt her phone buzz, signifying that she had a text. She looked over at Fitz to see that he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed. Feeling bad, she quickly glanced at her phone to see why she had gotten a text in the first place.

 _Just kiss him already! –Skye_

Simmons felt surprise enter her when she read the text. She tapped Fitz on the arm startling him a bit before she leaned towards him and lowered her voice.

"I think Skye's stalking us." Fitz looked at her confused before she showed him her phone. She felt her face heat up when he read the text, noticing that his had turned red as well. She leaned back to look around the restaurant, noticing that Fitz was doing the same.

 _Where are you? –Simmons_

She pressed the send button and waited a second before noticing someone was texting across the room from them.

 _Look to your left and then straight. Lincoln's with me. –Skye_

Simmons did as instructed, and was surprised by what she saw. They were clearly trying to look incognito but did Skye really have to wear that nice of a dress.

 _How did she get Lincoln into a tux?_

Lincoln had been sitting across from Skye, looking miserable before Simmons noticed that Skye was waving at her, smiling. She couldn't help but sigh as she pointed over to where Skye and Lincoln currently were.

"Why do you think she's here?" Fitz asked and she just shrugged, finding it slightly embarrassing that her best friend was stalking them.

"No clue but what I want to know is how she figured out we'd be here…"

"Hunter probably told her…" She looked startled over at Fitz, who seemed to be back in deep thought.

"But why?"

"She probably pestered him until he told her. Plus he's been pretty busy watching over Bobby lately so he's most likely tired…"

Simmons nodded, looking towards where Skye and Lincoln were talking. It made sense; Bobby had a lot of recovery to go through before she was better. Sometimes they had had to drag Hunter out of the medical bay just so he could eat or get some sleep. She was about to comment before she saw the waitress bringing over their food.

 _Might as well investigate later…_

Despite the food being late and their friends stalking them, thankfully Coulson and May had had the decency to not come along as well; it was an overly pleasant night. The food had been excellent and when they had asked the waitress for their check, she had told them that it had already been paid for.

 _Must have been from Skye…_

She couldn't help but smile at her friend's determination to get her and Fitz together.

 _I can't believe she got Lincoln to come along with her…_

They had arrived back at base, with Fitz walking her back to her room despite it being a secure space. They had been standing outside her door for a while now, neither quite sure how to say good-bye till the next day.

"Thanks for tonight Fitz." She started, not quite sure how to react.

Tonight had been wonderful in her opinion. Sure they hadn't really gotten to talk in depth about what had happened at the bottom of the sea, but they could get to that later. She noticed the faint blush on his face and couldn't help smiling.

"Well I'm glad you liked it Simmons."

She noticed Fitz going to turn and leave, before she suddenly decided on something.

"Fitz…" She started, seeing him turn around and then figured that she couldn't go back on her decision. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before muttering, "Good night." and slipping through the door. She leaned back against the closed door, feeling her heart beat fast.

 _It's a start…_ She thought smiling, remembering the shocked but pleased look on Fitz's face a second before she slipped inside. She walked over towards the closet to get ready for bed.

 _How we had ever not realized out feelings for each other before is a mystery._

* * *

 **So this is an alternate to the ending of the episode where Simmons doesn't get to go on the date with Fitz because she got sucked up by the Kree artifact. I'm sorry if anyone seemed OOC but this is my first time writing for the Agents of SHIELD archive so I'm not quite sure how to write them yet. Let me know what you thought in a review! I also want to know what you all thought about the season finale and what will happen next season! Till next time!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
